


To you, my love

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven : Orion no Kokuin, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Story Arc, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “True love is finding your soulmate in your best friend.” ― Faye Hall





	To you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone~
> 
> I hope you had a nice week, that your Sunday is going well and you're good !! Here I'm with a lil one-shot, especially wrote for this special day... GouKi day, my OTP's day !! I wanted to create something for this special day, and I thought about writing that lil one-shot. It's not like usual ! This time, the one-shot has the "form" of a letter (not really, but kind of ?) I took a lot of pleasure with writing this one-shot, and I hope you'll like it !!
> 
> Thank you as always, for your support and for reading my fanfics !
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

To Gouenji Shuuya. My Gouenji. My love.

I remember the day I heard about you for the first time. The day I saw you leaning against that tree, listening to the words that were asking you to join me in the field.

I didn't hate you. I didn't love you either. But still, I wasn't indifferent. You intrigued me. You were the one who occupied my mind while I was in class. You were the one who kept me awake, making me constantly return in my bed.

Your face, at the moment when my gaze landed on you, remained engraved in my mind. Your tanned skin. Your thin, pink lips that never smiled. Your hair blonde in spike, clearing that beautiful face that was yours. Your atypical eyebrows. Your chocolate eyes shining with that strange and intense glow of which I couldn't find the source.

I would be lying if I said I didn't become obsessed with you. At that match against Raimon, I was obsessed with each of your movements. While fighting, my chest was burning. My heart quickened, excitement filled me every second that passed. I thought it was because of the intensity of the match. I thought it was only because I wanted to defeat you, the mysterious and powerful Gouenji Shuuya. It wasn't the only reason.

Do you remember that day when we lost against Barcelona Orb? Or the day we had learned that we had to separate? The same day, I broke down in front of you. Kidou Yuuto, the one who showed nothing and endured everything, had collapsed in front you. You have been there for me. You understood my pain because you felt it too. On the other hand, I didn't expect my best friend to make me realize my feelings, the ones I tried to ignore, to hide by other stupid reasons. It was the passion I had felt that day... not only for the match, but especially for you.

Now, you know me better than anyone. Despite the distance between us, we talked constantly. About our new team, our new teammates, new horizons before us. But not only. I have never been good at talking to others. Yet with you, it's so easy. I wanted to keep the secrets warm in the depths of my heart, for fear of the others' judgment and to be hurt again, but you took the key that I handed you without even being able to control me; You opened it. You read everything in my heart. You comforted me. You told me how much you missed me, how much you wanted to see me and kiss me like that night by the river. How much you loved me.

Now, I'm with you, by your side. After all this journey together, after all this road where we had to walk alone before finally finding ourselves here, side by side. It was hard for me, away from you. And my chest warmed up, my heart melted when you said that it was worse than torture, that you would never want it to happen again. Me neither, I don't want to gou through that anymore. In fact, since the day I met you, I never wanted to leave you.

I would do anything for you. Whatever. What I thought was friendship between us is actually stronger than that. We are best friends but not only. You are much more. Every day you are a lot more to me. I want to fulfill my dreams with you. I want to be able to play at your side. To see you smile. To see you working so hard to achieve this dream so close to you. I want to help you reach it, see you happy and proud of the work done. I will protect you against all those who would harm you, as you did for me in the past, and make you happy forever.

As you know, I have never been the best at expressing my feelings. Though, you managed to make me open my heart. There are so many things I want. All that I said above was only a small part of the list of my wishes. You have invaded my heart. You have invaded my head, my mind. You invaded me whole. Even if I would like to detach myself from you, which will never happen elsewhere, I wouldn't be able to. Your soul, all your being covers me. All of you are anchored in me. I can't get away from it, and that was what I was looking for. Nothing will change how I feel for you, Shuuya.

Still, I still wonder how you were able to choose me. A strange young man with dreadlocks, eyes with unusual color and strange style with his inseparable smoked glasses and dramatic red cape. I don't know what you saw in me, but I thank you for loving me for what I am. I have always looked for a person who can take the whole package, without really trying to change it according to their tastes, but rather accept it as it was. No less, no more. Yet at your apparition, this package has changed internally... you don't even have any idea of the ravages you have made in me.

I'm rambling too much, am I not ? You'd probably tell me no, that you love listening to me, that you don't mind sitting around listening to me talking for hours if you had to. You're such a big baka, sometimes. I don't know how you can handle a talkative boy like me. That's the effect you make on me. Sometimes I think about how we are now. I tell myself that I'm already very lucky, and that I can't dream for more. I'm totally wrong.

A future with you... For now, we are only teenagers in full growth, occupied by the FFI, that grandiose and intense competition, that we barely have the time to be alone and to spend time together, only the both of us. But sometimes, I think about the after. About the future. I don't know what you saw in me, but I hope you will continue to see it in this near and far future, terrifying and exciting one. I'm not going to lie to you, Shuuya... In my future, I see you. I see you on the path of my future, a soft light shining behind you, with that fine smile stretching your lips, your hand extended to me, asking me to take it and follow you. I want to take it. But I'm afraid it could evaporate at my touch. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you disappear before my eyes.

It's better not to think about the future. Too often, I thought about the future. Too often, I ended up getting scared and making mistakes that still leave a bitter taste in my mouth. I wouldn't do any nonsense that would eventually keep you away from me. I want to enjoy this present which is so kind to me, which gives me the chance to see you every day. This is one of the greatest gifts that life has given me. I'm a little too sentimental and cutesy, but it's not really my fault. I'm addicted to you. I'm crazy in love with you. I'm sure you would have chuckled at that confession, that I could have said in a loud voice if I wasn't a blushing mess and coward. You would have kissed me, moved by my so-called adorable embarrassed expression.

There're so many things that I love about you. That would be too long to tell everything because you're just perfect to me. There's one thing that I want to say, though. You learnt me to love who I was. Just for that, I love you so much.

I can see you smiling, and I'm happy that my letter can make you smile. Your smile is what gives me strength, energy, motivation to continue living, at your side. So, I tell you, on this day of ours... Happy birthday, Shuuya. Here is my present : I love you and I'll always love you.

P.S .: If the paper is wet, it's because of the glass of water that fell on the letter. Do not think I cried, baka. I'm Kidou Yuuto, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
